Gallery:Fubuki Shirou
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven Fubuki_saving_the_ball_in_the_Junior_team.png|Young Fubuki in a junior team. 156px-Fubu-Atsui.jpg|Young Fubuki and Atsuya. The-Frost-Family-shawn-frost-25026788-892-413-1-.png|Fubuki's family. Debut of Fubuki Shirou IE 31 HQ.PNG|Fubuki's first appearance. イナズマイレブン吹雪-1-.jpg|Fubuki in his Hakuren jacket. Shirou_wrapped_up_after_freezing.png|Shirou was freezing so he is wrapped up warm. Fubuki as Hakuren defender.jpg|Fubuki playing as a defender for Hakuren. Fubuki_is_happy.png|Fubuki ready to use Ice Ground. Fubuki_intercepts_the_ball_of_Kazemaru.png|Fubuki intercepts the ball from Kazemaru. Fubuki in IE 33 HQ.PNG|Fubuki during the snowboard training. Fubuki_enjoying_snowboarding_in_the_Air.png|Fubuki enjoying snowboarding in the air. Fubuki_scared_from_the_avalanche.png|Fubuki is scared of an avalanche that happens. Fubuki_stopping_Gemini_storm.png|Fubuki stopping Gemini Storm's attacks. Sans titre.png|Fubuki asking some info from two girls from Manyuuji Gakuen. Fubuki_just_before_switching.png|Fubuki is about to switch to Atsuya. Fubuki_doing_defense_training.png|Fubuki doing defense training. FUBUKI-kun969876.jpg|Atsuya in control of Shirou's body. Fubuki_aguring_with_Atsuya_in_the_mirror.png|Shirou aguring with Atsuya in the mirror. Fubuki ignoring what endou said.png|Fubuki is really depressed and doesn't listen to Endou. Fubuki in raimon jacket.jpeg|Fubuki in his Raimon jacket. Kabeyama and Fubuki getting hot.png|Fubuki and Kabeyama as they are hot. Fubuki and Kabeyama are worried.png|Fubuki and Kabeyama worried after Megane goes overboard. 1290733958285 f.jpg|Fubuki playing the match against Epsilon. 212px-Atsuya 5.jpg|Not needed as Atsuya or Shirou. Fubuki all broken.png|Fubuki is depressed after finding out he isn't needed anymore. Fubuki really depressed.png|Fubuki is really depressed and uses a towel to cover his head. Fubuki worried alot.png|Fubuki is worried as he explains about Aphrodi and Someoka. Fubuki talking about Gouenji.png|Fubuki talking about Gouenji. Shawn Frost.png|Fubuki talking with Someoka in the hospital. Shirou_afraid_of_the_thunder.png|Shirou complaining about the sound of the thunder. Fubuki's_transformation.png|Fubuki's transformation (merged form). Gouenji and fubuki stopping the ball.png|Gouenji and Fubuki stopping the ball from getting to the goal. 830px-FubukiIJ20.jpeg|Fubuki in Inazuma Japan. Fubuki and tsunami injured.png|Fubuki and Tsunami injured by Perfect Zone Press. Fubuki, back from his injury !.png|Fubuki's return after he healed his leg. Fubuki's shoot !.png|Fubuki's shoot during training. FubukiEP127.png|Fubuki in the graduation match. Atsuya mad at Shirou.png|Atsuya is really mad at Shirou about not letting him take over. Inazuma Eleven GO Fubuki first appearance GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki's first appearance in GO. Fubuki asking for help GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki asking Raimon to free Hakuren from Fifth Sector. Fubuki explaining GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki explaining Zettai Shouheki. Fubuki and Yukimura GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki congratulating Yukimura after he successfully used Eternal Blizzard for the first time. Fubuki leaving GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki leaving his coach position. Fubuki and Yukimura listening GO 44 HQ.png|Fubuki and Yukimura watching Hibiki's speech. TachimukaiTsunamiFubukiWatchingTheFinalsGameVersion.jpg|Fubuki with Tsunami and Tachimukai in the game. Fubuki_GO 2.jpg|Fubuki in GO. Movies Fubuki_about_to_release_his_scarf.png|Fubuki about to release his scarf in the movie. Fubuki's intro movie HD.png|Fubuki's movie appearance. Fubuki_Movie_HQ.png|Fubuki's speech in the movie. Fubuki stealling the ball from Mistrene HD.png|Fubuki stealing the ball from Mistrene. Fubuki's_smile_go_movie~.png|Fubuki happy about everyone's success in training. Fubuki turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Fubuki turning into his young form. FubukiHelpingTenmaGOMovie.png|Fubuki helping Tenma during the match. Gouenji_and_Fubuki_InaDan_HQ.png|Gouenji and Fubuki In the Crossover Movie. Manga Ice_Ground_(Dribble)_-Manga_-_Indonesian-.jpg|Fubuki in the manga, performing Ice Ground. Fubuki_in_the_manga.jpg|Fubuki in the manga, passing Matsuno. TCG IGS-05 Start BOX Deck Set Raimon All Stars IGS-05-003B.png|IGS-05-003B IGS-05-013.png|IGS-05-013 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-025.PNG|IG-13-025 IG-13-072.PNG|IG-13-072 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-026.PNG|IG-17-026 Misc. Fubuki in TCG 06.png Fubuki_Earth_TCG.jpg Fubuki1.jpg 132px-SnowAngelTCG.png Fubuki in TCG (Forward).jpg Fubuki in TCG.jpg Fubuki_in_Inazuma_Japan_11.jpg|Fubuki in the TCG. Fubuki_in_the_movie_(Adult).jpg|Adult Fubuki in the TCG. 11-065.jpg|11-065 11-066.jpg|11-066 12-060　.jpg|12-060 R2097.jpg|R2097 R2116.jpg|R2116 Y8068.jpg|Y8068